lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Cycle
The Daily Cycle routine is a sequence of Phases that are passed through the game. X has to go through these Days to progress with the facility and its Abnormalities. This is one of the main mechanics of the game, which make the limitations of time, following a chronological order, remembering events and creating checkpoints. The Daily Cycle contain 5 Phases: * Abnormality Selection: At the start of the Day, with a few exceptions; the player will have to pick a new Abnormality to add into their facility. * Story: Where the player has conversations with Angela and progress with the storyline of the game, as well interacting with the different Sephirah in their own story missions. * Unlocking: The Phase where a new section of a Department can be unlocked. * Deployment: Where the player can hire, upgrade, and assign Agents to the available Departments slots, check Abnormality's information, and produce and equip Agents with E.G.O. Equipment. * Management: Where the player can start with the managing process, such as ordering works and suppression to the Abnormalities, to produce enough energy to end the day, which is the most predominant part of the game. When this Phase is finished, the player will receive LOB Points according to its performance and Agents will gain experience according to their works done and increase their Stat Levels. The Cycle will then advance into the next Day and reset, back to the Abnormality Selection Phase. When starting a New Game, the player will start on Day 1, followed by the Daily Cycle routine. When loading from a previous Memory Repository or Retry, it will skip to the respective day of the checkpoint or reset back to the start of the day, skipping to the Deployment Phase of that day. Abnormality Selection Phase In the Abnormality Selection Phase, the player will have to pick their next Abnormality to add to the facility among 3 options, and sometimes can be 2 or 1 options depending of the situation. The selections are shown inside boxes, and when putting the cursor on the box, it will show their respective Subject Number or their name if their Basic Information is already unlocked, and show a short entry about the Abnormality. Each fourth pick will be always a Tool Abnormality from their respective pool. When unlocking new sections of Departments that can hold 2 Abnormalites ( Central Command Team), the player has to pick two separated Abnormalities in the same style, which might or not be the same ones in the first selection. The selection of Abnormalities depend of their Risk Level, starting from the ZAYIN pool, increasing up to including the ALEPH pool. The ALEPH Abnormalities will start to appear near the days of unlocking the Security and Training Team Departments. Some Abnormalities are excluded from some days early. By getting the research Re-Extraction from the Extraction Team, the player can get an option to reshuffle the Abnormalities before selecting, once per selection. This is located at the top of the screen. Upon completing the selection of Abnormalities, it will then pass to the Story Phase. Story Phase The Story Phase is focused on progressing the storyline, usually involving a talk with Angela and/or Sephirah, sometimes with a few available options that change the text given. The text can be skipped with a side option, two additional options can be selected on the top right corner to check any progress storyline with the known Sephirah and also to read the previous message in a log. The progression of the Sephirah Story is always at the end of the storyline of the day, and upon finishing it, sometimes getting a Mission to complete. To progress with the Sephirah Story, their respective Missions must be completed and then unlock enough sections of their Department to match an amount of days for then get the next mission (To obtain the third mission, the second one must be completed and then have 3 sections of that department unlocked, and so on). This Phase just require attention to understand the backstory and plot around Lobotomy and its characters, but can also be skipped. Once the player is done with the Story of the day, it will then proceed to the Unlocking Phase. This phase is skipped when loading from a checkpoint (Memory Repository and Retry), going directly to Deployment Phase, and also in Challenge Mode. Unlocking Phase The Unlocking Phase is to expand a section of a Department available. The Departments are shown in branches, starting from the top and going downwards. Each department can be expanded up to 5 times, with the first expansion unlocking the respective department. Depending of the amount of sections unlocked, the Department can hold more Agents, Clerks, Abnormalities and progression in general. To unlock the next department, the previous one must be fully unlocked. The departments are also separated in 3 Layers: Asiyah (Top), Briah (Middle), and Atziluth (Bottom). The next layer is just unlocked when the previous one has all its departments completely expanded. In some days, where is able to unlock two different Departments that are connected to the previous one, the distribution of the expansions doesn't have to be on the same department until unlocking it. The Rabbit Team can only be called into a fully unlocked department. The fifth expansion of a Department will not provide a new Containment Unit for Abnormalities, so usually, the player will not have an Abnormality Selection Phase in that day, unless is in the days where two departments can be expanded at the same time. Depending of the section unlocked, the Abnormality will be assignated to that Department's Containment Unit. Afterwards, it will proceed to the Deployment Phase. Deployment Phase The Deployment Phase are the preparations before any real management starts. In this phase, the player is given a map of the available Departments. At the right of the screen is a list of Agents and options to hire new ones, improve the current Agents, and check/equip E.G.O. Equipment to assigned Agents. Additionally, there is an information window that says what is the maximum Ordeal Time able to appear during the day. Is also possible to check the Manual here, as well any Abnormality's information. Any unassigned Agents will be on the list at the right. All Agents will display their name, appearance, and Level. Having the cursor on an Agent will display their Stats and details on the top right corner of the screen. Clicking on the Agent will make the details stay until displaying another or clicking on somewhere else. On Day 1, the player will get their first Agent for free at Level 1 (Level 3 if having the Reward of Hod's Sephirah Meltdown). To assign Agents to the departments, they must be dragged onto the desired Department. The respective Departments show which research have unlocked, their functions and description. They can be dragged out to then be returned to the unassigned list. Hiring an Agent will cost LOB Points according to the wanted Stats. The higher the Stats are, they higher the cost is. Improving the Stats of the current Agents works the same, upgrading to higher Levels require more LOB Points to be spent. The Abnormalities' information can be access by clicking their respective portrait. If still having PE-Boxes available, they can be used to unlock their information and E.G.O. Equipment. The E.G.O. Equipment list will show a large list of acquired E.G.O. Weapons and Suits per separated and sorted by Risk Level. They can only be equipped to Agents who are assigned to a Department and meet their conditions. For the E.G.O. Weapon list, they show their name, Risk Level, Damage Type, amount of Damage, Attack Speed and Range. For the E.G.O. Suit list, it show the name, Risk Level, and Defenses. When the player completes a mission, in the next day, at the start of this Phase, they will be able to pick one of the research available of that Department. There must be at least 1 Agent in each Department to start the day and go into the next Phase. Management Phase The Management Phase is the part where the player will start to work on the Abnormalities by using the Agents to produce energy and reach the Energy Quota. This Phase is where most of the gameplay is focused and is crucial to make relevant progress through the game. At the beginning of this Phase, all employees will spawn in the Main Rooms of their respective Departments. The Energy Quota, the amount of energy needed to be produced through the day; is at the top left corner, with the Qliphoth Meltdown Level at the bottom of it, displaying a bar, the number of Meltdowns or Ordeal Time and Color that is going to happen. At the top right corner, there is a button to show/hide the current Missions in progress. The Game Speed is at the bottom left corner, along the Work Log on top of it. If the player has unlocked the Bullet Research, its tab will show at the bottom of the screen, the amount of bullets left and the types of Bullets. The player can explore the facility and its departments by moving the camera, as well ordering their Agents to work with Abnormalities by clicking on the Containment Units for works or assigning the Agents manually. The work order will show the Success Rate of that employee and the work that is going to be performed, as well their HP and SP left, in comparison with their Max Stats. The works can be cancelled before they reach the Containment Unit by clicking on them or in the work order. The Agents can be manually selected and move them to other rooms. Once the Energy Quota is fulfilled, the option to end the day will appear at the top to click on it. Ending will calculate the performance of the player (Depending of live Agents left) and grant LOB Points. In certain events, the end of the day will be forced. When there are Abnormalities breaching with the Energy Quota full, for each Abnormality still breaching when ending the day, depending of their Risk Level; they will substract LOB Points from the total. Upon finishing the day, it will show a summary list of the time spent through the day, any Emergency Levels that happened, dead/panic of Agents, the list of completed missions, and a list of the Stat progress of the Agents and if they were promoted. It will also show the rank got in the day, ranging from S to E, which is calculated by comparing the amount of Agents that were at the start of the day with the ones still alive; and depending of it, the amount of LOB Points obtained will be granted, after applying the lose of Points of any breaching Abnormalities. It will then give the option to continue to the next day or retry the day. If is moved into the next day, it will then go to the Abnormality Selection Phase. If the retry is picked, then will return to the Deployment Phase. Energy Quotas * Day 1: 15, Day 2: 30, Day 3: 45, Day 4: 60, Day 5: 80, * Day 6: 80, Day 7: 100, Day 8: 120, Day 9: 140, Day 10: 170, * Day 11: 170, Day 12: 190, Day 13: 210, Day 14: 230, Day 15: 260, * Day 16: 260, Day 17: 280, Day 18: 300, Day 19: 330, Day 20: 360, * Day 21: 420, Day 22: 460, Day 23: 500, Day 24: 550, Day 25: 600, * Day 26: 630, Day 27: 660, Day 28: 700, Day 29: 740, Day 30: 800, * Day 31: 840, Day 32: 880, Day 33: 930, Day 34: 980, Day 35: 1050, * Day 36: 1090, Day 37: 1130, Day 38: 1180, Day 39: 1230, Day 40: 1300, * Day 41: 1350, Day 42: 1400, Day 43: 1460, Day 44: 1520, Day 45: 1600, * Day 46: 1680, Day 47: 1780, Day 48: 1880, Day 49: 2000, Day 50: 1500 Trivia * Plague Doctor, WhiteNight and Don't Touch Me are the only Abnormalities which can trigger an effect in the Deployment Phase aside the Management Phase. Plague Doctor and WhiteNight have a Containment Swap ability at the beginning of the day and Don't Touch Me breaks the screen and crash it if touched 3 times during the Deployment Phase. Category:Game Mechanics